


Status: Cock-Tease

by UnclePotoos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Day 1, M/M, Sex Toys, Toys, Vibrators, kinkweek, owkinkweek, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnclePotoos/pseuds/UnclePotoos
Summary: OW Kink Week, Day 1: ToysGenji wants to mess with McCree, but ends up being toyed with instead.(dedicated to Volkreg, you McGenji lover you)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Kink Week! Totally forgot today was the start and thought it was tomorrow, but still got day 1 out in time. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This week is dedicated to the McCree Angst/Smut Discord. You kinky bastards enable me, so reap some of the fruits of your labor.

"You can't be serious. All day?"

Genji rolled his eyes as he fiddled with the small vibes in his hand, letting them clink together softly. "Only if we both end up lasting that long. If you made it to lunch, I'd be impressed, but I don't think that will happen."

The cowboy pouted as the gears turned in his head, petting his trim goatee. It was more of a flashy gesture then anything to help him decide, but that was Jesse. He was a man of presentation, which was one of the reasons Genji wanted to do this.

Have them both try to make it through the day with vibes up up their asses, and the other be in control of the vibration power. Genji wanted to watch Jesse try to keep his cool while he took him apart with his fun little toy. If one of them had to tap out, or ended up jizzing themselves, the other one. Winner got to do whatever they wanted that night.

“Alright, I’ll down to prove you wrong."

Genji knew this was going to be a great idea.

~~~~~~~~~~

He already knew this was bad idea.

The morning briefing went smoothly, Jesse barely even touching the dial considering the vibe didn't seem to change from its low buzz inside. Unless he just couldn't feel the change, then that was a different concern. Regardless, he was barely hard.

He knew Jesse didn't just _f_ _orget_  about the situation. Genji wasn't going to let him off easy. Ever since they left Jesse's, his finger never left the dial. He had a plan, to toy with the other carefully for the morning, then give him some relief in the afternoon, and then finish him a bit after lunch. It was looking to be an enjoyable game of tease.

Genji forgot, however, that McCree still had his own remote. He was strongly reminded when he felt a sudden intense jolt of vibration shoot up his spine, making him freeze and nearly yelp. His reaction itself wasn't very big, but it was enough for someone who was familiar with him to notice.

"You doin' alright darlin'?"

Genji frowned at the voice, even more so when he felt the man's hard suddenly appear on his hip, caressing it gently. He didn't even want to look at him in this moment. He knew his shit-grin would be there.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Genji gritted.

"What, you mean played your game better than you?" McCree was shameless as he nuzzled the curve of Genji's next, letting his lips press against the synthetic skin as his breath danced against the surface. His right hand wandered, tracing the grooves of the cyborg's body beneath his jumpsuit. His other hand was absent, but from the way the vibe jumped and intensified in him, Genji had a decent idea where it was.

"M-McCree..." His head was spinning, overwhelmed by the vibe and the cowboy feeling him up in the middle of the damn hallway. Anyone could walk by. Someone could turn the corner at any moment and find them like this. Granted, Genji was holding himself together like a champ, but it would be impossible to pass off McCree's fondling as anything but that.

The fear of getting caught, though, was sending hard jolts of pleasure through him, even more so than the vibe was. Jesse must of remember him talk about his youth, all the things he used to partake in. Public sex was one of his favorites; the taboo of the open space, the thrill of someone finding them, catching them, every moment being on edge and pushing his arousal further.

"Yes Genji?"

Genji groan, McCree's voice whispered in his ear as he spoke. It had dropped, low and husky, in his arousal, the arousal that was impossible to ignore being rubbed against his ass. The man's dick half-hard, apparently not too much affected by Genji's prior musings. 

He wanted to get him back, make Jesse shiver and moan too, but as Genji's adjusted his remote, the man seemed unaffected. It made the cyborg feel powerless. Jesse had him, in the challenge, in his hands, in his control... and he didn't seem to mind.

"The cl-closet... we should go th-here..."

McCree chuckled as his eyes followed where the man pointed. "Well now, don' you wanna win this thang? We do still have allllll day to get through."

McCree was a fucking tease. As he let his tongue draw out the "all", his finger was merciless on the dial, letting it soar to an intensity it hadn't graced before. It was brief tho, falling low in the blink of an eye. It was too much, but he needed more.

Fuck the challenge, he had needs.

"If you want to get this ass in the near future," Genji growled, struggling to keep his voice level. "Then take me to that closet, and _fuck_ me."

The gasp he got in response was extremely satisfying, even more so than the immediate movement on McCree's part to shuffle them down the hall to their destination. When they got inside, Genji removed his mask, wanting to be able to use his mouth too. He was glad he did so so quickly, because the other pinned him to the wall and began making out with him feverishly.

"Darlin', I love it when you get all bossy with me..." Genji was eager to let himself submit, allowing McCree to take control and make a mess of him. "So fuckin' sexy..."

The cyborg hummed as the other began to fiddle with his jumper's zipper. His hand pulled it down slowly, letting the fabric drift down his body as gravity allowed it. 

Everything felt like teasing. The way his jumper tickled his skin as is fell. The gentleness of McCree's hands fondling him. The way the vibe just _barely_ nudged his prostate and delivered small jolts of pleasure. It was all faint and barely there, and it drove him mad.

"So I was thinkin'," McCree started as he trailed faint kissed down Genji's neck. "Since your pretty little ass is already preoccupied, would you like it if I fuck those gorgeous thighs of your's?"

He couldn't suppress the whine that slipped from his mouth. Genji needed it. McCree was too good as messing with him like this. They were both putty in each other's hands when in control, and both loved being rave she'd as well.

"P-p-please...."

The hustled rustle of a belt and pant zipper brought a smile to Genji's face. Jesse was so eager, so needy. If he couldn't win the challenge, at least he had the satisfaction of knowing how riled up he got the man, even like this.

Hands were on Genji's hips, turning him around and letting his palms press into the wood of the wall. It felt smooth under his touch. He tried to focus on it while willing himself to remain calm. If he was gonna cum, he might as well hold out as long as possible.

"You're so gorgeous..." McCree let his arousal rubbed against the curl of Genji's ass, gently catching the sensitive area of his vibe-tormented asshole. The cyborg felt those familiar hands grasp his thighs before readjusting him, Jesse's thumb playing with the band around his thigh, reminding him of the toy's anchor.

"Does it feel good," Jesse continued with a whisper. "Do you like how I've been toying you?"

Genji nodded, swallowing heavily as he waited for the man to penetrate his tightly-pressed thighs. He needed to feel that hot cock. Wanted it to make a mess of his soft inner thighs. His thoughts were a jumble of heated needs.

"Good..." Finally being merciful, McCree pressed his cock into the tight space between Genji's thighs. He must have been carrying lube with him, considering the slickness the cyborg could feel coating the length. It helped it slip in easily, and the friction of it nearly made Genji lose it then and there.

He kept it together, but he knew he wouldn't last long. McCree's finger was still on the dial, letting it hum low, but spike in random patterns. It was too much, made Genji's face screw with the pleasure as he tried to keep himself from collapsing against the wall.

"God... your fat thighs feel like a dream 'round me darlin'..." Genji groaned as McCree whispered sweetly in his ear. 

The cock rubbed his so nicely, it felt like it was penetrating all the way through. With a brief glance, Genji confirmed his suspicions, discovering the dark red head of McCree's cock poking through his crotch, dribbling and gorgeous and destroying him.

He held out so well, but as McCree suddenly cranked the dial to what had to be the highest setting, Genji lost it. He cried has his climax hit him. He hadn't even let his own dick out of its chastity chamber, the poor thing having so little space to swell and cum. It made for less mess now, but it was also making him feel bloated.

He didn't mind tho, not even that it meant that he lost the challenge. There was nothing wrong with McCree getting more time to do as he pleased with him. The man knew how to treat him nicely, especially as he continued to pound his thigh, chasing his own orgasm.

After a few more minutes of quiet grunts and hip-numbing pleasure, McCree coated Genji's thighs white. The cowboy nearly collapsed against him, breathing heavily as he road out the pleasure. 

"That was amazing Genji."

The cyborg reached back and pet his head, smiling as the man leaned into the touch. "I could say the same thing."

McCree hummed contently, though groaned as he pulled his softening cock from Genji's warm thighs. When the cyborg looked back, there was an odd expression on the man's face.

"Jesse, is everything alright."

It took the man a few moments to look the other in the eyes, but when he did, he had an expression that was distinct to a dog who'd just gotten caught doing something he shouldn't have.

"Well, uh, I gotta be honest with ya."

Genji's brow rose. "McCree?"

The man looked like he was trying to find words, but none came. With a look of defeat, he reached into his pocket and held the contents out to Genji. When he looked at it, his jaw dropped.

"You didn't use the vibe???"

McCree looked very guilty. He stuffed the small device back into his pocket and held his hands in surrender. "Look, darlin', I know I didn't play by the rules-"

"No no you did not," Genji wasn't mad at McCree, but he was gonna make him feel bad it. "You cheated."

"I know I know-"

"But you know what that means now?"

McCree looked confused, starting down blankly at the cyborg. "What?"

Genji smiled, feeling as satisfied as one could when naked and both bloated and covered in cum. "That means... I win."

McCree rolled his eyes, ignoring Genji's snarky giggles and pokes. "You think I wouldn't've guessed that?"

Genji hummed happily to himself as he scrapped most the cum off his crotch and discarded it into a trash can nearby. He couldn't get it all off, but he could get enough of it off so that he could put his jumper back on with little discomfort.

"You real proud of yourself there Genji?"

"Just excited about what I'm gonna do tonight."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Genji zipped up his jumper and gave the cowboy a swift kiss before slipping his mask back into it place. "Oh you'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a continuation chapter after this one, but I'll mark it as finished just in case I never end up doing a follow up.


End file.
